


Sleepy Cuddles

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Logan likes to work late. Turns out, He's not the only night owl.





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Just Analogical fluff, my dudes.

Logan preferred to work late nights. Yes, it might not be healthy. Yes, it occasionally screwed with his sleep schedule. Did that mean he would stop? Probably not.

However, tonight was rather unproductive. Logan kept getting distracted by things around his room. Maybe his books were crooked, or his drawers weren’t quite closed. Maybe there was laundry hanging out of his hamper or a wrinkle in his sheets. After a few hours of these distractions, however, Logan decided a change of scenery was the best course of action.

Logan gathered up his notebook, laptop, charger, and cup of tea and walked out his door, mind set on the commons.

He did this occasionally. Whenever he needed a change of scenery, or his room grew too stifling and restrictive, Logan would head to the commons, or the memory library, or the kitchen, or just the hallway. Tonight, though, the commons were where he felt he would do best.

So, of course he was surprised to find the commons already occupied.

Sitting on the couch, curled tightly into himself, watching a nearly muted screen, was Anxiety.

Logan quietly placed his belongings down in the kitchen and made his way into the commons, giving the couch a wide berth and clearing his throat so he was sure his presence wouldn’t completely startle Anxiety.

Despite Logan’s precautions, Anxiety still jumped. He looked around, confused and startled, before his eyes landed on Logan. He deflated a bit, beginning to get up off the couch. He didn’t get very far. He swayed in what Logan assumed was exhaustion. He reached for Anxiety, hoping to steady him. This, of course, only startled Anxiety further. He jumped back, tripping and falling. Thankfully, the couch was behind him, so he fell onto the soft cushions.

“Anxiety, how long have you been awake?” Logan asked softly.

Anxiety blinked a few times, and Logan wasn't sure if Anxiety was trying to steady the room around him, process Logan’s words, or both. So Logan offered him a hand, hoping that it might help steady the other side. After a few more moments of confusion, Anxiety took it, carefully, gingerly, like he feared it would be snatched away from him.

“Very good, Anxiety.” Logan assured him when he seemed to finally have his bearings. “Now, how long have you been awake?” He repeated his earlier question.

“Mmmm, a while?” Anxiety replied, though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Logan made a noise of concern. If Anxiety, the embodiment of worry, the one thing that made Thomas absurdly early for everything even when he assured him that they had plenty of time, could not remember how long he had been up, then Logan sure thought it was a cause for concern. Needless to say, Anxiety had been up for far too long.

“You are in need of rest.” Logan stated, moving to help Anxiety back to his room.

This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. Because suddenly, Anxiety ws alert, shaking his head insistently, pushing Logan’s hands away.

“No no, ’m fine. I don’. ‘M fine…”

Logan sighed. “Anxiety, you are slurring your speech and missing your target, me, by several inches. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone more in need of rest.”

Anxiety stopped struggling, allowing Logan to get close once again, but he made sure his disapproval of the suggestion was known by continuing to insistently shake his head.

Logan was starting to get tired of _this_. “Alright, Anxiety, why are you opposed to resting, and what could be done to make the experience more bearable?” Logan asked. He was sure he would have to go through these questions a few more times. Anxiety was quite out of it.

Surprisingly, Anxiety looked like he understood what Logan asked him. He looked like he was putting as much thought into it as a person so far behind on sleep could.

“Too cold.” He decided, thinking a little more. “And… dark.”

Logan nodded. He could understand that. “Very well. I will bring you to your room and help you fetch more blankets. Perhaps there is a nightlight somewhere we can install in your room.”

Anxiety nodded tiredly, again making to get up. When he stumbled and nearly fell into the coffee table, Logan decided that walking was out of the question. He carefully lifted Anxiety into his arms, bracing himself for resistance. He did not get resistance. Instead, Anxiety immediately wrapped his arms around Logan and buried his face in his chest.

“Warm…” Anxiety sighed.

Logan nearly melted. He had never seen Anxiety so vulnerable, so childlike, so… not anxious. He chose not to respond verbally, and instead just smiled and held Anxiety closer.

Upon reaching Anxiety’s room, Logan saw the bed was already piled high with blankets. Excellent! He wouldn’t have to worry about finding as many, if any now!

Logan gently positioned Anxiety in the bed. Anxiety blinked, a little startled. Where did his warm go??He looked up at Logan with wide, confused eyes.

“...warm?” He asked sheepishly.

“Yes, I will fetch more blankets momentarily, Anxiety. Do not worry.” Logan assured him, moving to leave the room. Anxiety’s hand shot out from under the covers, grabbing Logan’s wrist.

Logan looked at Anxiety, exasperated and confused. “Anxiety, if you want more blankets, I need to leave the room to get them. I will return, though.”

Anxiety shook his head, though he was s drowsy it looked more like lazy headbaning at a lackluster punk concert.

“Warm.” He insisted, tugging lightly on Logan’s arm.

Suddenly. Logan understood. Anxiety wasn't requesting more blankets, he was requesting Logan. Somewhere in their journey from the commons to Anxiety’s room, Anxiety had decided Logan was not only physically warm, but also literally called ‘warm.’ Logan sighed in fond exasperation.

“Very well, then.” Logan conceded, settling awkwardly beneath the covers.

Anxiety latched onto him instantly, holding Logan close and burying his face in his chest, humming contentedly.

Logan froze. He… wasn't exactly sure how to respond to a clingy, affectionate Anxiety. He hadn’t really known this side of Anxiety existed. Still, it was… cute? Logan thought that was about as accurate a descriptor as he would get.

Logan settled into the comfiest position he could find and wrapped his arms around Anxiety, holding the other side close. Yeah, he had work to get done, but all things considered, this was not a bad way to spend his night.

* * *

The next morning, Logan woke in an unfamiliar environment. It took him all of five seconds to remember where he was and how he got there, and what the warm weight in his arms was. He looked down at the peacefully sleeping Anxiety, readjusting his hold ever so slightly. Yeah, this really wasn't a bad way to spend his night at all. He was content to lay there until Anxiety awoke, which would hopefully be a while longer. If last night was anything for Logan to go by, Anxiety really needed sleep.

Later, when Anxiety awoke and looked up at Logan, startled and apprehensive, Logan hugged him closer, running a hand through his hair. Anxiety buried his face in Logan’s chest yet again, but Logan was fairly sure it was from embarrassment rather than a quest for warmth.

“I won’t tell the others if you don’t.” Logan offered, knowing Anxiety wanted to keep up appearances, and also desperately wanting to preserve his own.

Anxiety relaxed, and Logan could’ve sworn he felt a smile grace his features.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Feedback is appreciated! <3  
I like to interact in the comments, but if you'd rather I admire yours from afar, add a (whisper) and I'll leave it be! :)


End file.
